Kill the Scripted Fate
by Exalted Hero
Summary: What would happen if Chelsea wasn't killed? What would happen if an unknown swordsman suddenly jumped in the battle? Would the Night Raid's destiny be rewritten? Fate is a book...only to be written by the author himself, not anyone else. That one person will change the fate of that world.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please have resilience in my writing skills. Aside from that, there may be several mistakes I missed and some characters may be a little OOC. Also, I know that each character has about two names, so I chose those from the anime: Schere=Sheele, Rabac=Lubbock, Braht=Bulat, etc. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill and nor do I intend to. **

* * *

"Assassination complete" Chelsea said, but soon the target slowly rose as a dark blue figure caught Chelsea and sprinted away toward the night raid hideout, without leaving any trace of his presence.

Orders could be heard as Kurome's puppets ran after them and gunshots passed within inches of their head. The cloaked blue figure suddenly stopped and slashed through the chest of Doya, one of Kurome's remaining puppets and quickly regained his original speed. Soon, the gunshots stopped as they got out of range.

"Put me down!"screamed a voice from afar.

Arrived at a safe distance of the enemy, the cloaked man stopped and deposited Chelsea on the ground.

"Are you alright?"he asked, worried.

"Yes, thanks to you,"she said.

"You should be more careful, you know. Kurome isn't that easy to kill."

"I think I've learned my lesson. But what is your name?"she inquired.

"That's not important."

"I think I deserve to know the name of my savior…"

"Okay, fine. You may call me Azure."

"Are you in the Revolutionary army? I've never seen your name in any of the records…"

"That's because I am not in it."

"Wait! Do you serve the Empire?"

"I once did, but not anymore."

"Why?"

"I was born in a noble family in Icarius and the land prospered under my father's government. He had great ambitions for me so I trained harder than anyone and studied many things. Because of this, I became the Empire's youngest general. I served under General Esdese's orders and exterminated the Northern tribes. After that battle, everything changed for me with the words:'Violate this city at your heart's content!' coming from my commander's mouth. I couldn't believe it. Men were slaughtered and buried alive while women were raped beyond recognition and killed afterward. The sight was horrifying, I couldn't believe that the Commander, who was so good to me, allowed that to happen, before I knew, I already have doubts about the empire. Two weeks later, we came to the capital and I got an urgent message from my father, telling me to come home and meet him there. But when I arrived, it was too late. Blood was everywhere. I hurried to my father's room only to see him lying there, dying with an axe stuck on this chest and a sheathed sword beside him. I quickly knelt by his side and cried. 'Take this sword, it's called Excelsior and is therefore yours. The Empire betrayed us, my son. Always…always remember that…Azure…know that I loved you.' He gasped as he let out his final breath…"

"Are you alright?" Chelsea asked as a tear ran across Azure's face."It's okay, you don't have to tell me this…"

"No. I can continue." He smiled. "I've already started the story, so why would I stop?" So he continued…

"So after he died, I cried out in rage and searched for the assassins that killed my father. They were Shingu users and that girl who was about to kill you was amongst them. Anyway. I was also about to be killed by her when another girl with red eyes grabbed her and said: 'He's not a target.' I will never forget her kindness and she's the only one that I won't kill. And the assassins left me among a mountain of corpses of my father's personal guards. I decided that day to avenge the death of my father and all the Icarii who perished with him, so I grabbed my father's Teigu and set out to find the killers and hunt them down one by one. I was tailing Kurome when I saw you and I couldn't help but go save you."

"What happened to the other assassins?"

"They were all killed, of course."

"All?"

"All except Kurome. But not by me, it seems the empire held a grudge against them as well."

"And what do you think happened to the girl who saved you?"

"I heard she betrayed the Empire and she was on the wanted papers."

"That settles it, then!"

"Settles what?"

"You'll come with me!"

"Where?"

"You'll see!"

"O-okay…"he said before being dragged away by the brown haired beauty.

Almost an eternity later, they entered a house under a cliff…

"Everyone! I'm baaaaaaack!" Chelsea cried.

"Where have you been?"asked a familiar voice.

And Akame came in sight. She was the assassin kind enough to spare his life. Oh well.

"I tried to kill Kurome, but I failed."Chelsea said sadly. "It takes more than a poison needle to kill her…"

"…but failing to assassinate a Jaeger puts you in a tremendous amount of danger when you're alone. How did you survive?"

"This guy came just in time to save me!" She cheered. "He is a perfect candidate to our party as well!"

"What?" Azure breathed out. "What is this candidate thing?"

"You'll see."

"Hey, Akame. Have I we met before?"

Azure attempted to test her.

"No, I believe not,"she responded with a straight face.

(She forgot, huh?)

Akame led them to a cozy room with a few people in it.

"Okay everyone, this is Azure." The red haired beauty presented. "He saved me from Kurome!"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tatsumi."

"Azure, this is the Night Raids. We are a kind of party of assassins who murder the most repugnant Empire officials and we support the Revolutionary army." he added. "This guy over there is Lubbock(he's kind of weird in his own way), beside him is Leone and then the little one is Mine. In the other side, there is Tatsumi…"

"Hey Tatsumi! You're zipper's open!"

"What?" the brown haired boy cried out. "That's not true!"

A door opened and a figure went out.

"Oh and that's the boss!" Chelsea said happily. "Najenda! I'm back!"

"Don't be so careless again, Chelsea. The night raid works as a team."

"Commander Najenda! I heard you were the assassins' next target!"

"You were a soldier under my command, I see," Najenda remarked. "Might I ask your name?"

"My name is Azure."

"Are you that blue-haired swordsman who survived the attack on the teigu bandits?"

"Yes, Milady," He replied. "I fear I was the only survivor. All my comrades were killed," His sorry look was not unnoticed by the night raiders.

"Azure recovered five imperial arms in that fight. I was away at the capital when this happened." She told them. "My army got attacked by a band of barbarian riding danger beasts. It seems Azure and many others fought bravely to buy time for their companions to escape and tell me about this…and that's how Sheele, Mine and Lubbock got their teigus."

"By the way, would you like to join the Night Raid?"

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Like many other people, I am quite disappointed by Chelsea's death, so I imagined a possible outcome if someone came to change her fate. Please review, comment or favorite. I'm looking forward to that and I'll decide whether I continue this fic or not according to the reviews.**

**Au revoir, **

**Exalted Hero**


	2. Hunting

**Hello, dear readers.I apologize for the delay, this part has been quite hard to write(writer's block, controversial ideas, etc.), so I finally decided to keep it simple and I hope it ended nicely. That being said, enjoy.**

* * *

Now, eight pairs of eyes were staring intently at him. This may be one of the hardest choices of Azure's life, a dilemma that has to be solved in a matter of 6 seconds...6 long seconds.

If he chose to join them, he would be considered a traitor by the Empire and killed if he ever gets caught. On the other hand, he already know that loyalty towards the Empire was not an option: countless innocents were killed mercilessly without hesitation, only to entertain corrupt lords of the damned land. On that thought, his decision was set.

"It would be a pleasure to join you,"he said politely.

A new destiny has been written...

* * *

It's been two days after Azure joined Night Raid and studied each one of its members, who would be precious allies and friends in a near future. At night, when everyone was asleep, Azure wrote in his journal...

_Night Raid, a group of good friends that commit murder to stop the Empire from rotting away and that stupid empire should be grateful for that. _

_Tatsumi is a little bit younger than me, but he is still a kid. He passes his free time to quarrel with Lubbock, the philanderer among the assassins. Also, he has an idiotic side, not understanding the true meaning behind the others' words, but he has resolve, that makes him a great protagonist for a story. After a few conversations with him, it seems he came from the country with two friends and got separated in the way by a brigand attack. Then, when he finally arrived at the capital, he finds out that his friends were killed by a cruel family of sadists. That's why he joined Night Raid. We are similar...in a way._

_It was a windy day of autumn, I, as a rookie in the Night Raid, had to pass a day with Tatsumi, seeing what he does, learning about him, bonding with him. We went on the mountains, where danger beasts lived. _

_There we found a horde of dinosaur-like beasts, easy preys. However, Tatsumi, who was trying to look strong, activated Incursio and an armor covered his whole nody, but he got blasted away after he got bumped by one of the beasts. Tatsumi easily faltered after that, losing all his concentration. At that time, I was merely a spectator enjoying the show. However, Tatsumi was in trouble. _

_I charged in and decapitated the first beast, the second...and I soon lost count of how many of them I killed. _

_In the end, we brought a ton of monster beast corpses and Suu somehow cooked it, resulting a pleasant dinner with a very special group of friends._

* * *

**This chapter was very short. I promise the next one will be longer...MUCH longer.**

**-_Exalted Hero_**


	3. Azure

**I believe this is my finest chapter yet. I apologize for the wait...maybe I just didn't have time. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

The skies tainted red, colour of blood, fire and war. Villages were raided and set ablaze, obliterated, erased from the surface of the world. The Empire had made a new conquest at almost no cost. General Esdeath had vanquished another tribe of the North, a nation that remained silent, that ignored their neighbours' calls for help and help didn't come their way, neither. Its people showed great resistance to the Empire's advance in their country. All that struggle, only to be crushed, all hopes scattered away by the arrival of the strongest general.

At dawn, She had arrived, she had seen the enemy, and at sunset, only mountains of corpse and burned villages remained of the tribe. No one can defy such a manifestation of sheer power.

And Azure had seen it with his own eyes.

That is why he knew it is impossible to take over the Empire with an entire army: so many people would needlessly die for nothing. In this situation, it is better to consider quality over quantity, to assemble a small group of silent, yet abnormally powerful allies capable of overpowering even the strongest general and subtly eliminating his enemies one by one. That was Azure's wish.

It all started on the day he and Esdeath arrived on the battlefield of a skirmish between northern tribal soldiers and the Imperial Army. It was General Azure's first command mission. He was a proud young man, 16 years old, excited for new adventures. There, he saw men with big shields protecting a bridge and soldiers bearing imperial arms charging at them, as if they wanted to destroy the bridge itself. It was a slaughter. After that, enemy reinforcement would come and rout the soldiers. It was like that for at least fifteen minutes. Obviously, Azure tried to do something about it, to yell his orders at the rampaging soldiers. However, his presence was denied, all eyes were on Esdeath, who watched the slaughter with a cold expression. Azure stared at her. What was she thinking, letting so many men die! Finally, unable to control himself anymore, he asked:

"Aren't going to do something, Esdeath-san?"

She winked and advanced. "All soldiers retreat!" she ordered. "I will handle the rest and show our rookie here how we fight!"

"Eh? You are going to fight them by yourself?" Azure asked, bewildered. "At least let me accompany you, I'll watch your back."

She rejected the offer with her hand.

The soldiers were now on the back, their General at the front. Even the enemy were surprised…well…not all. Some were panicking, others were laughing, and there were even some staring lewdly…

Never underestimate your enemy, no matter what.

Within seconds, the whole river froze, along with the bridge and the tribesmen protecting it. No enemy was spared…none, all of them frozen solid by her Imperial Arm.

The army crossed the frozen river and came across the village the tribesmen were protecting. It was now defenseless and vulnerable. Only women and children remained.

"Men, you are free to do what you like to this town. Violate it, slaughter it, burn it to the ground!" she said before laughing maniacally.

Azure was bewildered. Was it even in the realm of sanity to give an order this cruel? Was that how all imperial officials did things?

It is important to understand that Azure came from the far country of Icarius, absolutely inaccessible for those who came from the outside, thus the country was closed. People had to leave, come back and tell what they had seen to know what happens in the rest of the world. The young man left his country at thirteen and had exclusive training in order to become a commanding General, which is why he doesn't know much of the Empire's atmosphere and people's everyday life.

Finally, at the end of the day, Azure managed to secure a few maidens and kids under the pretext they were going to be his "harem". No one paid attention to that, as if it were commonplace in the Empire.

Two weeks later, he was called back to Icarius and brought the refugees with him. He then integrated them in a village not far from the capital and went to meet his father at his final moments.

At that thought, a tear rolled from his eye.

* * *

Azure sighed and left his room to eat supper with everyone. Today, Akame has hunted giant reptilian-looking danger-beast…probably what he and Tatsumi were killing that other day. Fortunately, they had Susanoo as a chef: he is the best. He made everyone's favorite dishes: a huge pile of meat for Akame, steak for Tatsumi, strawberry parfait for Mine, etc.

Suddenly, a tiny kitten came and crawled towards Mine, who was controlling herself to stay stoic and keep eating her dessert. Its mere presence excited Azure: he has a soft spot for every kitten he sees!

Just as fast as the kitten appeared, Azure caught it and hugged it, rubbing his cheek against its fluffy fur. His eyes were like sparkles, his face was red and…the kitten he was hugging a second ago turned into an embarrassed girl.

At that moment, Chief Najenda and Lubbock came through the door. Just in time to witness an extremely awkward scene.

Chelsea, with a scarlet face, was sitting on Azure's lap, apparently being hugged by him. Azure, who apparently hadn't realized he wasn't cuddling a cat, was rubbing his cheek on her chest. At their left, we could see Akame, having finished her ration of meat, thoroughly inspecting the "couple". On the background, Mine, Leone and Tatsumi were roaring of laughter.

Lubbock gave them a "Thumbs up!" and Najenda winked. Azure, finally realizing what he was doing, blushed deep red and bowed before Chelsea, apologizing profusely.

With that, the evening ended on a joyous tone. However, each one of them knew that they would be setting off to Kyoroch in the morrow and enjoyed a deep, but tense sleep .


	4. The Clash of Sacred Blades

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, as the sky tainted a sweet color of lilac, Azure was wandering around a forest near the base. The bracing morning air gave him a feeling that he could do anything, that he had the power to accomplish his greatest goal…and he no longer needs to bear it alone, for there are people who have the same dream as him, the longing to build a world where people can freely stroll at night without worrying of being murdered, where justice is served to all those who deserve it, where citizens are proud to be part of the empire. For that, he must rid the lands of all nuisance such as the prime minister and his subordinates.

Tatsumi suddenly appeared behind him, pulling him out of his profound reverie.

"What are you doing this early in the morning?" he asked, letting out a big yawn.

"I like to take walks in the morning, it is refreshing." Azure answered while continuing to walk. "Why don't you join me?"

Thus, they passed the small forest and arrived at a small lake. Its water swayed gently, reflecting the cold morning sky, where fishes of all kinds roamed innocently, unaware of all dangers that can befall them. A huge wave appeared and from that came out a beautiful young woman with pitch black hair and fiery red eyes, carrying a big white fish. It was Akame, out for fish hunting.

"Oh gods…" Azure was surprised by the shear amount of fishes laying on the riverbank.

Akame went out of the water and walked towards Azure.

"I'm done fishing." she declared. "I would like you to train with me before we leave."

Obviously, he accepted. However, knowing Akame's reputation, he believed his swordsmanship was nothing compared to hers.

"Fight me!" said Akame when they arrived at a small meadow.

Azure took out a silver rapier and readied his stance.

"Hey Azure!" yelled Tatsumi, perched on a nearby tree. "We've never seen your imperial arm, this is the perfect occasion to show us, right?"

"Akame isn't using hers, so why should I?"

"Come on! Her teigu is the sword of instant death, why means it kills when the blade touches the skin. It's way too dangerous in training! Besides, you couldn't last even five seconds against her with a simple rapier!"

"Yes, use it." said Akame. "…Unless you're a coward, of course."

Azure sighed, being pressed by the two parties. He unsheathed another rapier, the sabre type this time, and took a different stance.

"Excelsior is the blade that pierces through anything, nothing can stand against a stab from it, so be wary." he explained. "Though I think it might not be a challenge for you…"

Without warning, Akame dashed forward, her katana ready for anything that might come up. Immediately, Azure graciously blocked her attack and stabbed. For an instant, he thought he might win this fight, but his hope scattered when she dodged his blade with inhuman speed. Afterwards, they clashed many times, each trying to find an opening in the other's stance. Azure's defence was phenomenal, for he never take blows head on, choosing to slightly deviate Akame's blade instead, a technique that only the best blades could accomplish without breaking. On the other hand, she was landing blow after blow with her usual overwhelming speed. It was like a fight between European and Asian swordsmanship. Magnificent for those who were watching.

The shreeking of swords alerted their companions, who came to watch one after another. After a short while, all the members of the Night Raid were massed around Tatsumi, closely observing the fight.

At some point, Azure was once again forced on a defensive position, unable to counter Akame's fierce strikes. He was losing ground and the outcome of this battle could be foreseen. However, a strong desire to win was shining in his eyes and his movements were faster and faster, surprising even the renowned Akame.

As Akame was about to land the final blow, Azure jumped high in the air and attempted to kick the katana out of her hands, but his foot only touched air, resulting in a bad landing. A blade was pointed at his throat, he has lost.

However, everyone clapped when he got up, for he has set the record of the time a person can last against Akame.

The fight lasted roughly one hour.

When Akame helped him up, Azure finally noticed something and blushed.

She was wearing a very revealing swimsuit and the straps attaching it were almost destroyed, due to Azures multiple attempts to slash her.

Understanding that, Azure apologized profusely. As usual, Akame was clueless about his behavior.

It was a fun summer morning.

* * *

The sun was lazily ascending the morning sky when the Night Raid departed for Kyoroch. Everyone was fully armed and ready to battle, if the occasion presented itself. However, the trip was uneventful until evening, when Azure noticed a fiery light emanating from afar, disrupting the peaceful darkness of the night. Seeing that, they immediately rushed towards it, fearing the worse. Of course, as they were wary for traps of any kind, Azure volunteered to scout the area before the others' arrival.

When he approached the light, everything was made clear to him. It was a small town getting ransacked by imperial army men.

_It is exactly like the night my father's mansion got destroyed...I can remember it all too well. The screams of women getting carried away, the crackle of burning flames, the laughs of the culprits... I won't let the same thing happen again!_

With that thought, Azure drew his sword and rode forward at the speed of a raging tornado towards the battlefield.

When he arrived, it was hell on earth. Poor townspeople were chased by ruffians of all kinds, houses were burning, children and elders were killed mercilessly. At the lead of the soldiers was a scabby-looking man bearing the imperial emblem. Jumping off his stead, Azure readied for a battle of one against many.

_That fool! How dare he!_

With that, the blue-haired youth joined the massacre, killing only to rid the town of all murderers.

What he didn't see was that the horse he rode disappeared, leaving an eagle in its place, and immediately returned to report to the rest of Night Raid.

* * *

In the meantime, Azure slashed through the fray, attacking all those who kill innocent people. Finally, after defeating about a hundred men, he met up with the leader of the battalion, who was trying to rip a woman's dress at the time. Noticing the swordsman, the battalion commander drew his sword and readied a stance, but at that moment, two flashes went about his neck.

A head rolled on the floor.

He was dead.

That being said, Azure only hit once, the other was the girl who was previously attacked by the bandit. She had wide grey eyes and she looked about sixteen. Her skin was the same tone of white as him and her hair was blue with strands of auburn...just who is she? That deep shade of blue hair belonged exclusively to the royal family of Icarius...

A split second later, she was wearing a black full-plate armor with garments of gold and silver symbolizing her high social status and on her equally black cape was embroidered a crest with pair of white wings and the sun above it.

_That's the official Icarian Emblem!_

Finally, on her belt was pending a silver flamberge and a dagger with the initials A.I. on its hilt, while she held a long spear on her hand.

_...she looks awfully familiar._

_Is she a relative?_


End file.
